Cruel Magic
by Mistress Murder
Summary: After Mrs Weasley dies of cancer, her will is read and she asks that Virginia be put in the care of whom else but Narcissa Malfoy. School holidays with the Malfoys and Virginia will never be the same.
1. Sad Findings and Attack of Dust Bunnies

Cruel Magic  
  
By Seductress-Vamp  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary: After Mrs Weasley dies of cancer, her will is read and she asks that Virginia be put in the care of whom else but Narcissa Malfoy. School holidays with the Malfoys and Virginia will never be the same.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own any characters you recognize.  
  
A/N: Ok well there is some VW/HG in this, just to make it interesting, it is mainly a VW/DM story though. Well it was supposed to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - Sad Findings and The Attack of the Dust Bunnies  
  
The Great Hall was a truly magnificent sight. The four house tables and the head table, the banners and the enchanted ceiling. At the moment though, the Slytherin's table had been turned to rubber, same as the seats, and the Slytherins themselves were floating in un pop able bubbles. The reason for this prank was that the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, are back at Hogwarts. They are now teachers of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The rest of the occupants of the great hall were enjoying the show immensely, especially Ron and Harry.  
  
Now Virginia, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the display, in fact she hadn't even noticed a prank had been played. She was just sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by herself. Even though she had the body of a Goddess and power to rival that of Voldemort and Dumbledore, no one took any notice of her because she was just Ron's little sister. Except for one Slytherin, who is floating in a bubble right now.  
  
Suddenly the mournful cry of an owl broke through Virginia's reverie. She looked up, no one got post this late. The owl burst a couple of bubbles on its way to the Gryffindor table. It was Errol, the Weasleys family bird. He was carrying a black envelope. She caught the envelope as Errol dropped it. The parchment was soft, silky almost. She broke the Weasley seal on the back and pulled out the letter. She read it, a tear forming in her eye, and then she refolded it and calmly walked up to the Head table where Professor Dumbledore was seated. She handed him the letter. He read it once through then nodded to her as permission to leave. She raced out of the hall as Professor Dumbledore handed the letter to Professor McGonagle. She too got up and left after she had read the letter. The hall was eerily quiet once Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students. I am very sorry to inform you that an amazing woman, who has contributed so much to this war and to her children and the children of others, Mrs Molly Weasley, has cancer. Now if the Weasley boys, Mr Potter and Miss Granger could come up here please I am sure the rest of you have classes to go to."  
  
The whole hall fell silent; you could hear the clang of knives dropping on the floor. Ron and Harry raced up to the head table while Hermione walked at a more solemn pace. When they were all assembled in front of Dumbledore's chair he began to speak again.  
  
"Now Molly has only sent for Virginia but she asks that you all go over on the school break. You are all excused from classes for the week. Hermione maybe you could go talk to Virginia. I'm sure she would like some female comfort."  
  
Hermione raced through the corridors and up to the 6th year girl's dorm.  
  
"Vi? Vi are you in here?" she called  
  
Sobs came from a lump underneath a scarlet bedcover on Virginia's four-post bed.  
  
"Oh darling it's going to be ok, I promise." Hermione said hugging the lump under the blankets  
  
"I have to go home tomorrow. Can you help me pack?" a muffled voice pleaded.  
  
"Sure honey, just get out from under this blanket so I can see your beautiful face."  
  
Striking, yet messy, red hair could be seen as Virginia got up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tear streaked but she was still beautiful.  
  
"Let me brush your hair, then I'll help you pack."  
  
"Thank you so much Hermione," she placed a soft, sweet, chaste kiss on Hermione's lips.  
  
Hermione and Virginia had a rather interesting past together, that only the Gryffindor girls knew about. Well that's mainly because most of the Gryffindor 6th and 7th year girls joined in.  
  
Hermione didn't take the kiss any further, even thought she wanted to, because Virginia was upset.  
  
"Now where is your brush? It must be in this pig-sty somewhere" she growled whilst crawling under the bed.  
  
"Watch out for the dust-bunnies, they tend to bite,"  
  
"Ouch, argh stupid dust-bunny," Hermione yelled as she crawled out from under the bed, "It wouldn't give me your hair brush, so I pulled both the brush and the bunny out."  
  
True to her word, Hermione was holding a forest green hairbrush, with a dust-bunny hanging off the end. The bunny was growling and kicking at Hermione. Virginia just giggled.  
  
"Now whats so funny about being bitten by a dust-bunny? Hmmmmmm?"  
  
"Only the fact that a baby dust-bunny has made a nest in your hair"  
  
Hermione raced over to the mirror, only to find that a little bust-bunny was sleeping in her hair.  
  
"Oh how cute, now get this thing out of my hair," Hermione frowned.  
  
Virginia was now laughing so hard at Hermione that she fell off the bed. Soon she was attacked by hyperactive dust-bunnies. It seemed like they had found her stash of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, they are tickling me. Hermione HELP" Virginia shrieked  
  
With a wave of Hermione's wand, the dust-bunnies were back under the bed. Virginia and Hermione then started packing for Vi's eventful return home. Little did either of them know how eventful it would be. 


	2. Grumpy Mprnings and Interesting Train Ri...

Cruel Magic  
  
By Seductress-Vamp  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary: After Mrs Weasley dies of cancer, her will is read and she asks that Virginia be put in the care of whom else but Narcissa Malfoy. School holidays with the Malfoys and Virginia will never be the same.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own any characters you recognize.  
  
A/N: Ok well there is some VW/HG in this, just to make it interesting; it is mainly a VW/DM story though. Well it was supposed to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I would just like to thank the following reviewers for well reviewing and making me feel special.  
  
Ang3l666  
  
MysticSilverAngel15  
  
Hart-break Lavenderab Firesprite101 GothicTheaterVampire SamiJo06 Chieri Asuka Luvs2party Scholcomp25 Madison27  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2 - Grumpy Mornings and Interesting Train Rides  
  
The sun shone through Virginia's curtain. She squeaked and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"VIRGINIA KATHRYN WEASLEY, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED, YOU HAVE TO GO SEE YOUR MOTHER TODAY," Hermione yelled.  
  
"Fine, I'm up, let me go have a shower. ARGH,"  
  
Hermione just giggled.  
  
Vi got out of bed, her hair all tangled, tore open her drawer to find some clothes. She rummaged through all her drawers only to remember that she had put her clothes on her bed. She turned around to find Hermione holding her clothes.  
  
"Give them here Hermione, I'm not in a good mood."  
  
"Fine, but don't be so grumpy when you come out of the shower,"  
  
"Ok I wont be."  
  
And with that Virginia stomped off to the girls bathroom. She slammed the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In The Girl's Bathroom*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virginia, still grumbling, dropped her clothes on the floor.  
  
"Why'd she have to wake me up so early? Mruph mrea,"  
  
Turning on the water, so it was massaging her back, she started singing.  
  
He was always such a nice boy  
  
The quiet one  
  
With good intentions  
  
He was down for his brother  
  
Respectful to his mother  
  
A good boy  
  
But good don't get attention  
  
One kid with a promise  
  
The brightest kid in school  
  
He's not a fool  
  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
  
It's not enough, no  
  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa  
  
'Hmmm sounds like me'  
  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
He's all over primetime news  
  
Mary's got the same size hands  
  
As Marilyn Monroe  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show  
  
She coulda been a movie star  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Her life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know  
  
"VI YOU"RE GONNA USE ALL THE HOT WATER," one of the girls from her dorm yelled.  
  
'Guess I better get out of the shower,' she thought, turning off the taps. As she stepped out of the shower she cast a drying spell on herself. She then picked up her clothes and got dressed. With a wave of her wand her make up was done and her hair was dry.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked the mirror  
  
"Very sexy dear, go get 'em"  
  
Virginia was wearing a forest green bikini top with silver snakes twirling around her neck as the straps. She was also wearing a black mini skirt with black knee high lace up boots.  
  
"COME ON VI WE'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST," Hermione yelled through the door.  
  
"Alright, alright no need to bring the house down, screaming so much," she giggled as she opened the door, "How do I look?"  
  
"Wow," Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Ok well someone said something about breakfast?"  
  
The rest of the girls giggled. The five of them linked arms and went down to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the Great Hall*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the girls walked in the delicious smell of freshly toasted bread with melting butter hit them. Their stomachs grumbled simultaneously. The girls giggled, and ran off to the Gryffindor table leaving Hermione and Virginia alone.  
  
"You ok?" Hermione asked looking towards her lover concerned.  
  
"Yar, well I will be,"  
  
"Good, then lets go get some food, your brother is staring at us weirdly, besides I've got a surprise for you later,"  
  
"Ooooooo, you know how I love a good surprise,"  
  
The girls linked arms and walked towards the table to get breakfast.  
  
"You two certainly look cheery today, considering what is happening with our mother," Ron seethed  
  
"Calm down, have you ever heard of a façade, brother dearest?"  
  
Ron just looked at Virginia blankly,  
  
"That's an obvious no, well it is a mask you put on so you don't have to show the world how you feel."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, so it's a good thing."  
  
Hermione hit him up the back of the head, "Of course it is you dolt."  
  
"'Mione that hurt,"  
  
"Well brother dear, you deserved it."  
  
Much name calling, tickle fights and giggling ensued from the Weasley clan and their extended family then.  
  
A certain Slytherin was watching the Weasley clan with much disgust. But when he saw a certain red head he almost fell out of his chair. 'She certainly has changed, I mean her hair no longer looks like it's on fire and her skin looks like cream, her lips look like spun sugar, and god I sound like a sappy romantic, ugh'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the Girls Dorm~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now when am I going to get my surprise?" Virginia said sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Well this is a two part surprise, here's the first part." Hermione said turning around to the dresser, and pulling out a black and sliver velvet bag. "This is a little present I made for you, something to keep you company when we are away from each other."  
  
Virginia reached for the black bag, standing as she did so she could kiss Hermione, "What is it 'Mione?" she asked pulling a rather large hand-held mirror from the bag.  
  
"That, my dear, is a transportation mirror, what happens is, I have the other mirror," pointing to the identical mirror in her hand, "So where ever we are we can get to each other, it's a kind of apparation spell. What you do is tap the mirror three times with your right hand index finger, and say my name, then you will be transported to wherever I am."  
  
"Sounds easy enough, cool, so if I'm at home and you are here, I could just come through the mirror and be here with you,"  
  
"Yes that's how it works. There is also a special room I've created inside the mirror. It is sort of like the room of requirement, you just press the flower on the handle and you will be taken there, and when you are in there whatever you wish for will be there too."  
  
"Can we try that now?" "No not yet,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*On the Hogwart's Express*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia was sitting in a compartment by herself, wrapped in her favourite forest green cloak. She just sat there rocking back and fourth crying.  
  
'I can't believe mom's got cancer, why didn't she tell us earlier? Why did she only want me to come home now? What am I going to do if she......, I can't even say it'.  
  
"Anything from the trolley dear?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm not feeling that hungry,"  
  
"Now I heard about what happened with your mother dear," the trolley lady said sitting down beside Virginia, "It wont be that bad, I promise." She said wrapping her arm around the little girl.  
  
"But....but what if she dies, mom is the only one who notices I'm around when we are all at home, dad's always too busy with his muggle contraptions and the boys are always off playing quidditch or something. If she goes how would I survive with no one to notice me or look after me," Virginia broke then, sobbing into the lady's shoulder.  
  
"shhh, there there it will be ok, your mother will work something out, I promise. I used to go to Hogwarts with your mother and she always made sure everyone was looked after, I'm sure she hasn't changed."  
  
"Thank you. I think I might buy a chocolate frog if that's ok?"  
  
"Here dear, it's on me," the old lady left smiling gently.  
  
Virginia just sat there nibbling on her chocolate frog when she heard the compartment door open.  
  
"Oh I didn't realise anyone else was on the train, do you mind if I sit in here with you?" a little girl of about 6 stepped into the compartment. She had white blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes. She looked so much like a Malfoy.  
  
"Sure, come sit over here," Virginia said patting the seat next to her, "What are you doing on the train?"  
  
"Oh I'm here with my brother, mother sent for us, saying that we had to go home because her best friend had cancer, and that we were to help look after her. Why are you here?"  
  
"My mother has cancer, and she sent for me to come home, because she had something to tell me."  
  
"DAYTONA ERIS MALFOY WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER" a loud male voice rang out through the train  
  
"Oh dear, that's my brother, can you hind me? Please?" the little girl pleaded  
  
"Of course dear, but first tell me who your brother is?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy of course,"  
  
Suddenly the compartment door burst open and a flustered Draco Malfoy raced in.  
  
"Weasley?!" Draco said quickley recovering from the shock, "Have you seen my little sister, she is about 6 yrs old and looks like me but has longer hair? Oomph"  
  
The little Malfoy girl had tackled her brother to the ground.  
  
"So that's where you were hiding, you little sneak. You're going to pay for that now, here comes the tickle monster. ARGH" Draco said, tickling his little sister mercilessly, "Say UNCLE,"  
  
"Never," the little girl replied defiantely  
  
"Say uncle,"  
  
"NO, ahhhhhhh Drake stop it, STOP IT,"  
  
"Say uncle,"  
  
Virginia just sat on the seat and watched the two Malfoy children rolling around the compartment. The older one mercilessly tickling the little one, both grinning madly and laughing. This just made Virginia more homesick, it had been years since her brothers had done that to her, but she still remembered it as though it was yesterday. She sighed as Daytona finally gave up and Draco stopped tickling her. A silent tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" Daytona asked wiping the tear gently from the older girls face.  
  
"Just seeing you two like that reminded me of my brothers that's all."  
  
"What were they like? Do you have any pictures?"  
  
"Here," Virginia said pulling out an album from her bag, "this is Bill and Charlie, they were always tickling me like Draco was to you just then, god I miss them."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Bill died fighting Voldemort, he was killed by a Death Eater, I saw the whole thing. If only I had been a little faster, I could have saved him." Another tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"What about Charlie? Did he die too?"  
  
"No, heavens no, Charlie lives in Romania now, he works with dragons, I spent last holidays with him, that was fun." Flipping the page to a picture of the twins and Percy. "This is Percy, he was disowned from own family because he would rather stand by Barty Crouch than his family. He just stood there and watched people die, he never did anything. Well these are the twins, Fred and George. They are such trouble makers, they opened their own joke shop in Hogsmede, it is actually quite successful, but they always tried their jokes out on me. Now this picture is of my brother Ron, and his best friends Hermione and Harry. Now Ron was my best friends before he went to school, then he forgot all about me, only caring when a guy asks me out. He's always saying I'm too young to do anything, he even stopped me from trying out for the Quidditch team this year, because he didn't want his little baby sister getting hurt. It gets rather annoying sometimes. Then there's Harry Potter. I used to like him but now I think he's a pig headed git. All his fame goes to his head, it really doe shim no good. Then there's Hermione Granger. She comes from a muggle family. I used to look up to her as a sister, but then last year we saw each other in a new light, we were a couple for a while, then Ron broke us up, he said it wasn't right, two girls together. We still make out sometimes, it also helps that we are in the same dorm room, and all the other girls in our door are like us. Its fun most of the time."  
  
Draco just sat on the other side of the compartment listening in awe. He never realised how much this girl had changed in the past 5 years. 


	3. Bad News and Pancakes

**Cruel Magic**

**By Seductress-Vamp**

**Summary:** After Mrs Weasley dies of cancer, her will is read and she asks that Ginevra be put in the care of whom else but Narcissa Malfoy. School holidays with the Malfoys and Ginevra will never be the same.

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah, I don't own any characters that you recognize.

**A/N:** Ok well there is some GW/HG in this, just to make it interesting; it is mainly a GW/DM story though. Well it was supposed to be.

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. Thank you so much.

**Chapter 3 – Bad News and Pancakes**

Ginevra stepped off the train onto Platform 9 ¾ . Daytona and Draco Malfoy were right behind her. A lady with blonde hair was waiting for them on the platform.

"Ginny can you give me a piggy back ride?"

"Certainly Daytona."

Ginny bent down so that Daytona could climb on her back.

"Draco, Daytona, did you find the ride ok?"

"Yes Mother,"

"Daytona, who is your new friend?"

"Oh mother this is Ginevra Weasley. Her mother has cancer."

"Hello Mrs Malfoy." Ginny curtseyed as she was taught by her mother.

"Come now dear, you can call me Narcissa, or Cissa for short. No more business with Mrs Malfoy, makes me sound old. We are going to take you to see your mother, after all se is my best friend. Now Ginevra, where are your bags? Draco be a dear and carry them for Miss Weasley. Daytona darling, you can get off Ginevra's back now."

Ginevra followed the Malfoy family through the barrier and to a limo. She was confused, why had her mother asked the Malfoy's to pick her up? She knew her mother was friends with Mrs Malfoy but that didn't explain how Lucious had let them come for her. She got into the back of the limo, after Daytona. Draco was a real gentleman and got in last after holding the door open for them both.

"Now Ginevra dear, you must be wondering how it is that we came to pick you up from the station. Well Lucious died last month, thank the lord, so now I run the household. No more black magic, no more Death Eaters, no more Voldemort in our house. Though Draco your grandfather has come to stay. Vladimir Malfoy is an amazing old coot, though he is a vampire. Now back to the subject, your mother and I were best friends in school, believe it of not, I was a Gryffindor. Your mother and I have kept in contact over the years, and I am your godmother. Your mother Is currently staying at the manor with us. Since, well since she found out she had cancer. Now here we are, Daytona dear show Ginevra to her room, and Draco you can take her luggage."

When Ginevra got out of the limo, she wrapped her cloak around her tightly and looked up at the manor. It was amazing. It looked like something out of her dreams. Grey stonewalls, turrets, amazing gardens and mazes. It was perfect. She walked through the front door and stopped. The entrance hall was more amazing thanit was at Hogwarts. Polished timber floors, stone walls, gigantic portraits hung on the walls, tapestries, rugs, fireplaces, anything you could dream of was there.

When they came to her room, she almost fainted. The room was that of her dreams, literally. It was almost as if someone had taken her dream and created a room just like it. A four poster, double bed; stone walls; big windows with heavy forest green curtains; torches on the walls; a sword rack, filled with swords; it was her dream room.

"Oh my god, it's like someone has looked into my dreams and made them real." Ginny breathed. "If I could, I would like to see my mother now, Narcissa."

"Certainly, follow me"

They walked down the hall and came to a door. Narcissa knocked on the door and called out, "Molly its Cissa and Ginevra's here as well, she wanted to see you, can we com in?"

"Come in Cissa"

They walked through the door, and on the bed in the middle of the room was Molly Weasley.

"Mother," Ginny cried as she ran to her mother's side.

"Darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine mum, but what about you? How are you going?"

"Come here darling, there's something I have to tell you," Molly said patting the bed beside her, "Darling, the night I went into hospital, there was a break in at the ministry. Your father was there, he fought the Death Eaters. In the end it was just your father and Lucious left. They killed each other that night." A silent tear slid down her cheek. Ginny started sobbing. She couldn't handle this. Her father was dead and her mother had cancer.

"Oh mum, I'm so sorry, I miss Dad so much."

"There's something else dear. This cancer I have, there is nothing that the medi wizards can do to stop it from spreading." Ginny just sat there shaking her head. "Darling, I'm dying. Now don't cry darling, I'll always be here with you, I promise."

Ginny stood up and walked away from her mother.

"You just told me that my father was killed by Death Eaters, and now you're telling me that you are dying as well. And you tell me not to cry and not to worry? I'm going to have no one left. Ron will have Harry and Hermione, the rest of my brothers will have each other. But who will I have mother, I'm going to be alone. Again. I'm the one who's always forgotten. I can't stand this."

Ginny ran out of the room crying.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll look after her, it's just the shock."

Molly just nodded sadly.

Out in the hall, Ginny slid down the wall sobbing.

"Why? Why did this all have to happen to me? I'm an orphan now." She sobbed.

Daytona quietly crept out of her room and up to Ginny. She gently gave her a hug. Ginny looked up and sobbed.

Draco watched quietly from the doorway of his room. He felt sorry for the youngest Weasley. She was right, her brothers would forget about her with the pain of losing both their parents. But he wouldn't. He would always be there for her. Even if she didn't know it.

Dinner

"Ginevra dear, you must eat something." Narcissa said gently.

"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy, I just don't have an appetite at the moment. May I be excused?"

"Of course dear. Draco can you please walk Ginny to her room."

"Yes Mother."

Draco walked around and helped Ginny up. She trembled as she stood, so he put an arm around her to steady her. They walked out slowly.

"Mummy, will Ginny be okay?"

"I don't know darling, I don't know."

"Gin, are you ok?"

Ginny looked at him funny.

"You didn't call me Weasel"

Draco looked a little embarrassed.

"Its ok, I wont tell. Come to think of it, I'm not feeling too great."

Ginny swayed on her feet for a couple of seconds before fainting. Draco caught her as she fell over.

"Gin? Gin are you awake?"

The girl was unconscious.

'At least she isn't heavy' Draco thought as he carried her to her room. He kicked open the door and walked in. Draco gently laid her down on her bed.

"Draco?" Ginny said softly.

"Yeah Gin. I'm right here." Draco said sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered as she passed out again.

Draco looked stunned for a second. She had thanked him. He smiled softly as he sat by her. Slowly he drifted off to sleep watching her. All night he dreamt of a red headed angel.

In the morning

Ginny woke up to light shining in her eyes. 'Someone forgot to close the curtains last night.' She thought. She rolled over and saw Draco asleep on the end of her bed. 'I must have fainted.'

"Hey Draco. Wake up sleepy head," She said nudging him with her foot.

"Huh! What? Why am I still dressed? Huh? Why am I in your room Gin?"

"You must have fallen asleep after you walked me to my room. Did I faint?"

"Yeah you did, I had to carry your heavy arse up to your room" Draco smirked.

"Oh god, I'm not heavy am I?"

"No I'm just joking with you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I flew into the whomping willow."

"So that's where you are big brother" Daytona yelled from the door. "Mother's been frantic, looking everywhere for you."

"Come here little rascal," Ginny called.

Daytona ran over and jumped up next to Ginny.

"Are you sick too?"

"No silly, I'm just really tired. I had a really long day yesterday. But I'm ok now. So how bout some breakfast?"

"Silly Ginny, it's lunch time. You've slept through half the day."

"Where's mother?" Draco asked.

"She's in with the Molly Lady. She's been in there all day."

"Hey Draco, do you think you could show me where the kitchen is? I could whip us up some food if you're hungry. I could make pancakes."

"YAY pancakes. I love pancakes."

"Looks like its decided, but we can just get a house-elf to bring some up."

"Oh ok, maybe after we eat, I can find some clothes then we could go make biscuits to take to Mum. What do you think Daytona?"

"I've never cooked things before, Mum doesn't like me in the kitchen, she says I annoy the house-elves." The little girl said, looking down.

"Well then, you can blame me when we go down today. What type of biscuits do you like?"

"I like anything chocolate. Chocolate is yummy, and it's good for you."

While this was going on, Draco had called up a house-elf and ordered breakfast.

"Breakfast is served girls."

They turned around and there were three plates stacked high with pancakes and there was butter and maple syrup. There was also a pitcher of chilled pumpkin juice.

"Yummy" both girls said before getting up.

The three of them sat down and started eating. Ginny started to giggle when she saw how different the malfoy children where. Daytona shoveled as much food as she could into her mouth while Draco cut everything up small and ate very slow. By now Daytona was licking the plate clean. Ginny just couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at Miss Ginevra Weasley?" Draco said thinking that she had the most musical laugh he had ever heard.

"Your sister," was all she could get out before cracking up again.

Daytona's face was covered in mayple syrup. She was still searching for more food.

Draco looked at his sister in disgust, and then he started laughing. Ginny was amazed, he had a lovely laugh, and it filled the room.

"Um Draco, do you know where my suitcases are?"

"Yer, the house-elves would have unpacked them, check the cupboard."

"Thanks"

Ginny stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. Inside were all her clothes, plus some other things that weren't her's.

"Draco there are clothes in here that aren't mine."

"Oh mum went shopping for you before you arrived. She wanted you to have some new things."

"Wow these are really nice." Ginny said pulling out a pair of jeans and a green silk shirt. "I think I'll wear these, I like them"

"Well the bathroom is through that door if you want to go get changed. I'll be back later cause I have to get changed too. Bye Gin"

"Bye Draco, Bye Daytona, why don't you go find your mother and ask her if it's ok it we cook some cookies today. Tell her it was my idea."

"Okidokie Ginny"

Everyone went off to get changed or find people. Daytona started thinking how she wanted to keep Ginny around.


End file.
